WILL YOU ?
by sweety.cid
Summary: MY BRAND NEW OS FOR VALENTINES DAY ON ... MAI NAHI BATAUNGI AAP HI PADH LO ... DO r n r ... Here is my heart, it is yours so take it, Treat it gently, please do not break it. its full of love thats good and true, so please keep it allways close to you.


Hello ... SWEETY here o hello remember me na AISHA , ha good. I know that u people must be expecting a new chappy of my stories but I am very busy these days projects , assignments, books, practical's,and the most dangerous thing for people like us going to schools n colleges EXAMS so I am not going ... leave it last mai bata ti hu so MY BRAND NEW OS ON VALENTINES DAY

**WILL YOU?**

HUG DAY Night time 10:00 pm in our lovely bureau .

A man was working on some files very arey kya kehte hai ...ha sincerely , very sincerely all the bureau was dark except his desk . some one was peeping inside the bureau from much time . that man was well aware of that and he knew that who was it but was ignoring him / her from starting .

Time : 10:45 .

He collected all his belongings and walked out of the bureau telling the watchman to lock the doors . after climbing down the stairs he reached the parking ,while he was going to his car he felt someone behind him he turned to see a girl staring at him ...

He " aise ghur kyu rahi ho ."

She " kyu aapko problem hai kya "

"mere picha kar rahi ho"

"na mujhe kya jarurat aapka picha karne ki sir waise aap itni raat ko bureau mai kya kar rahe the"

"tum kya kar rahi thi record room mai "

"File rakh rahi thi mai ( looking at the wrist watch she was wearing ) oh no gyarah(11) bajne wale hai "

"Don't follow me from now on wards ." he warned and went away to his car leaving her dejected

Her pov"ha ha ab mai kaha important hu unke liye chodo ,challo . She let out a sigh n walked off to her car .

Time 11:00 pm

He reached his home and parked his car opened the door with his keys and entered inside. He on the lights , went to get fresh .

After some time he came out of the wash room and sat on the bed

after throwing the towel on a chair present their looking at the whole

team pic which was framed there in that pic also only at her , she was

the one he used to care , she was the one he used to take the scoldings

of acp praduyman . her face the glow present on it , her simplicity , her

loving nature , how she used to be happy her happiness would take

away all the seriousness ,sadness in the life of all . most important her

charm the beautiful-lest thing on this earth for him . but today it was

missing yes it was missing , she was just looking a person who used to

work like a robot . why it was missing the answer was known only by him , him probably his heart said its cause you love her and ignored her for he whole day , but his mind said that it is that he is not sure that he loves her or some thing lke that but did she really deserve someone more better than him wasn't that weird probably yes it is weird but he was really very confused about or its just a second thought .

his pov " nahi nahi mai aisa nahi hone dunga mai usse aapne dil ki baat bol ke hi rahunga at any cost " thinking so he rushed out of the house at once like he understood the meaning of every thing everything done by her

By now he reached her house he belled the door but no one opened , he tried opening it while doing so he understood that it was locked he deject fully sat down on the door step and fell asleep , suddenly it started raining he was getting wet but he didn't mind that thing .

She returned after sometime and when she went to the door she saw him sitting in the wet cold he was murmuring some-thing she leaned close to him and heard him speak

"PURVI PURVI I ...I LOVE YOU A LOT PLZ .PLZ ...MUJHE KABHI CHOD KE MAAT JAO PLZ I LOVE YOU PURVI I LOVE YOU A LOT ...

She was damn shock she murmured " wo. wo...oh god "

She took him inside with much efforts and laid him on the bed and covered him with a blanket ... she went out of the room to her own room laying on the bed thinking what happened a while ago .she fell asleep .

At 1:26 am .

She heard some noises from the respective room in which she laid him. She hurriedly got up and rushed to that room , and saw him getting up , she stopped him with "arey kya kar rahe hai aap uthiye maat lete rahiye plz.

"mai mai yaha kaise ...he said aur tum .tum yaha mai ..mai kaha hu."

"mai aapko apne ghar mai le aayi hu aap bahar bheeg rahe the issliye bukhar ho jata aapko ..."

"aap lete rahahiye mai khana ready karti hu"

"mai ..mai wo..mai bhi aata hu bahar plz."

"acha aap fresh hojaye mai kuch bana deti hu aap ke liye .

( she made some khichadi for him to eat . he came down after getting fresh and went to the table . she served him and sat beside him and suddenly asked " aap yaha kyu aaye the sir "

He was shocked and couldn't ans her

"she smiled and said mai bhi shayad "

"kya ...tum ..tum sach keh rahi ho ..."

Ha...ha...ha ...sachi muchhi ...ab aap khayiye phir aapko ghar bhi to jana hai na...

He finished eating and when she was bidding him off he came close to her and said with all the courage he had collected "I LOVE YOU MY PURVI HAPPY VALENTINES "

She was some what shocked but before she could say anything he was gone she waved bye to him and went back in her room thinking about the day of valentines she loved him he loved her , she needed nothing more than this . she was excited about the valentines , this was the first time she would celebrate this day she said to herself " WOW JO MAINE KABHI AS MERA SAPNA SOCHA THA WO AAJ SACH HO RAHA HAI MAI BAHUT EXCITED HU YAAR PURVI KYA SOCH RAHAI HAI CHAL SO JA SUBHA UTHANA BHI TO HAI NA ..."

(The valentines day was celebrated with so much of josh and then ... aap khud padh lo kya hua )

Exactly after one year On the night of 20th January .

Purvi was crying outside the O.T all were there all specially ACP was afraid of losing one of his honhar cops the red bulb was on and many specialist were including were inside trying to save him ,

Purvi was crying so acp went near her and said " purvi , purvi shant ho jao usse kuch nhai hoga "

"sir , sir meri wajha se hua hai ye sab sir meri wajha se kash wogoli mujhe la jati wo mujhe nahi hatate kash"

daya " purvi ussne job hi kiya wo tumhare liye thaw o tumse pyaar karta hai na to agar tumhara pyaar saccha hai to usse kuch bhi nahi hoga "

"ha daya sir hope so " she said while sobbing she had belief was true and her love was impenetrable , and she slipped into flashback how all this had happened ...

FLASHBACK

All the cops were inside a godown for an encounter , suddenly the goons started firing our cops found some place to hide the cops also fired they thought that all are killed so all came out of there hiding places but to their bad luck one was alive and he aimed purvi at the point of his gun but he saw him and shouted at the top of his voice " " " PURVI bacho , "

And while running to wards her screamed " hato wahase " and pushed her and within a second's time he was on the floor and that goon was killed by daya all were silent and could hear purvi crying with his head on her lap sitting in the pool of her love's blood ... in some time the ambulance came and took him to the hospital ...

And now back to the present

The light got off and four drs came out all rushed to them ...

Purvi " dr ...dr wo ..wo thik hai na ..

But all the docs were silent thinking about what to tell them .

Finally Salunkhe spoke up saying " hum...hum usse bacha paye par wo ab coma mai ja chukka hai ... false vegetative state hai its temporary one .

All were crying especially purvi her love was there in the...in the I.C.U swinging between life and death she mustered with some courage " sir ...mai uske pass ja sakti hu kya plz".

Acp nodded in yes and she rushed inside the I.C.U ...

She held his hand and said "kyu , kyu kiya aapne aisa kyu pata hai yaha mujhe kitni takleef ho rahi hai plz plz jaldi wapas aa jayei mere liye humara pyaar bahut majboot hai mai aap ko kuch nahi hone dungi kabhi nahi ...

(AFTER MANY WEEKS IT WAS THE VALENTINES TODAY AND THE REGULAR THING WAS HAPPENING SHE WENT TO THE HOSPITAL AND SAT BESIDES HIM THINKING ABOUT ALL HER PAST DAYS WITH HER LOVE . SUDDENLY SHE FELT SOME MOVEMENT IN HIS HANDS , SHE WAITED AND THEN IN SECONDS HE TRIED TO OPEN HIS EYES SHE RUSHED TO CALL THE DOC HE CAME AND CHECKED HIM AND SAID )

" wo thik hai bas aapko unki bahut care karni hogi aapko . mai chalta hu "

She went to him and sat beside him while saying " kaise hai aap ab"

"mai thik hut um...tum kaise ho "

" mai thik hu "

"aaj tarikh kya hai purvi "

"14th February , kyu"

"HAPPY VALENTINE DAY MERI VALENTINE "

She remembered about that and surprisingly said " aap 1 mahina behosh the aur aaj uthe to baki kuch nahi pehele wish kiya mujhe aap ko yaad thana " .

A voice from outside " bhai baate khatam hogai ho to hum aajaye "

He " arey acp sir aap yaha . "

Acp " ha , kaise ho tum thik ho na "

He "ha sir thik hu " .

Suddenly daya enters with a card in his hand , showing it to purvi he said " Purvi ye card dekho bato tumhe kaisa laga ."

"kis ka card hai sir ."

"padh lo na " said abhi .

When she read it she smiled shyly and passed it to the man her love he read and said " kyu nahi sir hum all time ready hote hai kyu purvi "

While blushing " kya aap bhi "

All smiled acp said " chalo bhai SHADI KI TAYRIYA KARO "

The card read as PURVI

WEDS

RAJAT

SO GUYS KAISE LAGI MERI STORY AB REVIEW BHI KARDO .

AUR HA MUJHE NA OFF LENA HAI FF SE MAI 28TH FEB TAK NOT AVAILABLE HU ... PHIR MARCH KE 1ST WEEK MAI, MAI SARI STORIES COMPLETE KAR KE WAPIS OFF LENE WALI HU MY EXAMS R THERE SO ...


End file.
